Zoro, him or her
by Austinandkim
Summary: Zoro, nami's boyfriend cheats on her with the cook sanji. Is zoro gay? Will nami find out? Will zoro pick nami? ZoroXsanji zoroXnami Rated M for Lemon..
1. Part- one

**Umm... So I don't own one piece like I would. I thought this would be a good story but I'm not sure? Lemon. Gay. Straight. NamiXzorro. sanjiXzorro. So here it goes.**

* * *

**_Zoro, him or her - part one _**

* * *

Zoro was sitting in nami's room holdin nami's left hand while, she sat on her bed reading the lates map she drew of the island they left yesterday. 'she's so pretty' zoro thought. "I love you nami" zoro told her

"I love you to zoro, I'm glad your my boyfriend."She said then kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to go on deck" zoro said letting go of her hand and standing up.

"k!" nami answered, still looking at the map

* * *

Zoro was on deck. He stretched his arms and slowly walked to a spot on the deck. He got on his stomach and started doing push ups 'I will only do 500 push up and 500 sit ups As a warm up' he thought. '1..2...3..4..5..' he counted in his head.

It was a quiet day on the sunny. Luffy was at his usual sitting spot. Sanji was cooking dinner already. Robin was reading a book. Usopp was quietly fishing. Chopper was watching usopp. Franky was making some repairs to his body. Brook was sitting by usopp and chopper, sipping tea.

Zoro was still doing push ups '253..254..255..256..257..'

"yaa! Yahoo! Whoa!" usopp shouted suddenly. Usopp caught a fish. Brook put it in a net and took it to sanji in the kitchen.

When zoro was almost finish with his push ups '487..488..489..490...491..' zoro was beginning to sweat. A light breeze cooled him off to start on his sit ups. Zoro stated his sit ups. He counted in a whisper "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..12.."

Luffy started complaining "when are we getting there?!" looking at the door to the woman's quarters. Nami came out on deck a few minutes after luffy said that." At this rate we should be there by tomorrow from what the towns people told me. " nami shouted so everyone on deck could hear her.

She walked over to zoro. She heard him counting "326..327..328...329" She just looked at him for a while. "hey zoro, babe.. Are you keeping in shape for me?" she said teasingly zoro looked up not stopping, 'she thinks I'm doing this for?...hmm..I should just agree' he thought. "yes Iam nami, darling"

Zoro began counting in whispers once again. "464..465..466..467.." nami smiled at him then walked off to sit by robin in a lawn chair.

"498..499...500..." zoro at up and looked at the sky. 'what a nice day.. Damn' it's hot!' zoro stood and was sweating hard.

* * *

Zoro walked across the deck and into the kitchen. He saw sanji slicing some thing on the counter, some thing else was sizzling on the stove.

Zoro opened the cabinet door. Sanji put the knife down and turned around to see who was in the kitchen. "oh zoro it's just y-you moss head" sanji said.

" yeah I'm just getting a glass of water dart-brow " zoro replayed 'why is he looking at me like that?'

Sanji turned a round quickly, a cherry red blush came across his face. Zoro nearly saw the blush when he turned around. 'is he blushing?' zoro thought.

Zoro went to the sink and stood very close to sanji. Sanji kept a close eye on him. Zoro stopped the water and pulled the cup up to his mouth to drink it.

Sanji suddenly took the cup and set it on the counter. Sanji turned zoro toward him. Sanji did this all in a few short seconds.

Sanji put both his arm around zoros neck. And kiss him on the lips. The first thing zoro felt was sanjis lips slid against his. Sanji licked zoros lip, asking for entrance, it took zoro a while to respond but ended up parting his lips for sanji. Sanji's tong slipped into zoros mouth. There tongs wrestled for dominance for a while but eventually zoro got the upper moaned and kissed a bit longer. Sanji finally ran out of breath and broke the kiss, zoro followed sanjis lips and bit his lip for a second. They were trying to catch there breath

Zoro said " what was that? " still panting. sanji blushed "i-i-it was nothing just the way I feel about you... I guess" he then looked to the floor, taking a step back.

Then "Zoro!..where you at?!" nami yelled,

"I probably should go.. But, will talk right?" zoro looked at sanji with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"yeah, perhaps" sanji replyed

Zoro walked out of the kitchen and on to the main deck. Sanji turned around and touch his bottom lip with his index finger. And bit his lip. After some time of thinking of what just happened he got back to cooking.


	2. Part-two

**Sorry if it takes to long for me to update. I could think of what to happen but, I finally got some inspiration **

* * *

_**Zoro, him or her Part-two **_

* * *

Zoro was on the deck, swinging his sword around. Nami was watching him while drinking an ice tea. Zoro didn't want to look nami in the eye, he already feels guilt for kissing sanji and liking it.

Sanji finished cooking. Dinner was a smoked bird, with chopped fish bites. Sanji couldn't stop thinking about zoro, and hoping zoro would ditch nami and be with him. Sanjijest everyone's plate down on the table. He walked out on deck and yelled, "dinners ready, come eat!"

Everyone started walking to the kitchen, sanji was still standing at the door. Nami en over to zoro as he put his swords away. Nami put her arms around zoros neck. They looked at each other then, kissed, from what it looked like, it was a long passionate kiss.

Sanji couldn't look any more. He walked in the kitchen to the rest of the crew.

Zoro broke the kiss and looked with the corner of his eye to see if sanji was still waiting for them, sadly he wasn't. 'damn it, why did nami have to come kiss me like that. No wonder he went in side.' thought zoro. Nami grabbed his hand and lured him to the kitchen.

Sanji was name come in to the kitchen holding zoros hand. Sanji looked away fast. 'how stupid is it that I thought zoro would pick me over nami' sanji thought depressed. Zoro sat down beside sanji. And nami sat across from him. Sanji felt uncomfortable. 'wait! This might mean zoro wants to be with me if he's sitting beside me.!' sanji thought. Now he was alittle excited.

The whole crew ate, laughed, talked, argued, and when everyone was done they all went to there cabins with exception of zoro and sanji.

Sanji was washing the dishes, zoro was out on deck giving nami a goodnight kiss, "nite my nami.. I'm staying out or a while though but you go and sleep." zoro ensured her. Nami then said "oh..okay but I don't want you to stay out in the cold to long" Zoro said, "k. Night.. Love you sweet dreams" then zoro gave a quick kiss.

Nami went to her room and off to sleep as well as robin and the rest of the crew.

Zoro went o his usual training spot and began doing his daily sword exorcises. Zoro couldn't help but wonder about sanji. After all it was only sanji and himself that were still awake.

Sanji was one-third of the way finishe cleaning up. Sanji's mind couldn't help it self, ' zoro is out on deck, not tht far away. If only he'd come in here. Damn, I should go out to him instead. We could make out for hours n not get bored.. Could we? Maybe he doesn't think of me like that at all. ' sanjis thought were worrying him.

With in twenty minutes sanji was finished. ' I don't know if he's still out there?... God! Ill just go for him! ' he thought, determined

Zoro as just laying on the deck, gazing at he stars. He decides to see what sanji was up to. As sanji opened the door zoro came in, almost bumping into him. " oh hi zoro... What do you want? "

Zoro just looked at him. 'I want you!' zoro thought. Sanji grabbed him hand gently, pulling him out of his thought.

Suddenly zoro rushed sanji back against a wall. Zoro held sanjis left hand up on the wall above their heads.

Thy looked at each other with a lusting look in their eyes. Sanji was the one to kiss zoro. Almost immediately zoro kissed back.

Zoro moaned, sanji demanded entrance to zoos mouth. And he gladly gave it to Sanji. Sanjis tung slipped in side. There tungs played with each other for some time. Zoro got dominance.

They kissed for a while longer. Zoro broke he kiss. Sanji followed his lips. Finally hen he got to them he gave a quick kiss and bit zoro's bottom lip.

After he let go zoro said "now who wants more?" he smirked. Sanji blushed. Zoro put him free hand in sanjis hair. And fiddled with his golden locks. With sanji free hand he rested it on zoros waist. They stood there gazing at one another for a long while.

At about two o'clock they went to the mens quarters and fell asleep.


	3. Part - three

**Zoro, him or her? - part three -**

* * *

zoro woke up from his slumber, it was already almost 10 o'clock. 'damn I had a long night' zoro smiled to himself. He then looked around to see who else was in the cabin with him. He wasn't surprised when he notice he was the only one in the men's quarters.

Zoro went up on deck and saw luffy sit on top of sunny looking out at the ocean. Usopp and chopper were trying to out an experiment. Robin was reading. Nami, brook, frankly and lastly Sanji were nowhere on deck.

Zoro went in to the kitchen to get something to eat and of coarse see sanji.

When zoro got in the kitchen nami was just about to open the door. "oh nami! How is this lovely day treating you?" zoro said to is girlfriend. Nami giggled then replyed "nice, morning my dear zoro"nami kissed him on the cheek.

Zoro looked up to see sanji By the stove looking at them. 'oh god does he have o be looking at me like that!' zoro thought

"I'm going to go work on my map for a while so i'll be in my study for n hour or two. But tell me if anything happens." nami said to her boyfriend walking passed him out of he kitchen.

Zoro closed the door behind her. He then walked across the room to sanji, he was turnedaround tending to his cooking. Zoro came up behing him and hugged him from behind.

Sanji tried pushing him off with one of his elbows. "get off me mosshead" sanji said in an angry tone. Zoro backed up and looked at sanji. "was wrong?" asked zoro

Sanji turned around, "what's wrong with me, whats wrong with you?... After ast night the first thing you do is look for nami and make me jealous," sanji blushed and looked to the side.

Zoro held sanji's chin by his thumb and index finger. "you know I didnt do that on purpose I love you" sanji looked into his eyes with lust. "no..no you don't you love nami" sanji said as his face saddened.

Zoro pushed his lips on to sanjis, sanji slipped his toung into zoro's mouth, zoro moaned, zoro and sanjis toung danced with each other when finally they couldn't breathe zoro pulled back a bit, their lips were just nearly touching. The both were panting, "I..love...you.."

Sanji grinned, "I made you breakfast, would you like any?" zoro said "yessai itting down at the table.

After breakfast zoro went and laid down on deck and soon after fell asleep. Zoro slept for almost three hours. He got up and checked up on nami.

Nami was looking for something. Zoro snuck up behind her and kissed the back of her neck, as he did nami jumped little as though he scared her. Zoro snickered.

"do you love me?" zoro whispered in her ear, nami looked at him strangely, "oh course I do, what the hell would make you said other wise?"

Zoro kissed her and took on step backwards "sometimes you show you love me and other times it seem as if you just like me.." zoro said looking to the wooden floor.

"hey, I'm sorry but I do love you more then anything else, but something just get in the way of that but i still love you, zoro" nami said to him, zoro gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 'damn I was hoping she'd say no' zoro slapped her ass then walked out.

Zoro started training, he swung his swords around, lifted weights, did sit ups.

Sanji was siting at the table in the kitchen drinking a beer. 'why?...why won't he ditch nami? He says he loves me but he also says that to nami' sanji sat on the bench with despair in his eyes.


	4. Part - four

**Part - four**

* * *

Zoro was getting sleepy. _'yawn' _zoro thought of sanji just at that moment, 'hope he's almost done cooking lunch' zoro thought sleepily

Zoro climbed up to the crows nest and laid down. He stud his sword up beside him. He looked up to the sky and watched bird by bird fly by, his eyelids were getting heavy. Zoro suddenly fell to sleep mode.

Sanji was cooking, he wasn't ll that into cooking today. To day it almost took two hours to cook the small coarse he was going to serve.

As he was seasoning and spicing the fish and rice with lemon, pepper and a few other herbs, nami entered the kitchen.

"sanji are you finished yet?...we may be heading into a storm. So I need you to help with steering" sanji just turned away and said "yes," in a stiff tone

Sanji look at the corner of his eye to see if she still stood there looking at him. luckily she walked away, to the door starring to the sky.

Sanji finished and stood at the door, just as nami had just done

Sanjis eyes darted from place to place looking for zoro. Zoro was nowhere to be seen. 'where is he?...there he is in the crows nest' he thoght

A strong wind picked up. Zoro shivered, 'it's cold' zoro thought waking up. Zoro scratched the side of his head. He stood up. "it's pretty chilly out, mus get in side" he mumbled

H got his sword and climbed own to the main deck and immediately saw sanji, sanji was gazing at him.

Zoro turned his head and blushed. 'that's not fair, I just woke up n there he s trying to look all sexy and hansom.'

Zoro lurched into the men quarters, he opened the door and held I open with one hand. He looked Sanji, as a signal to follow. Then Hewondered inside.

Zoro made his way to his bed and took his swords off and loosened his pants to be easier to take off when the time comes, he took of his boots and socks.

'sanji must hurry its still cold even though I'm inside' zoro and stared at th door.

Sanji couldn't help but gaze at zoro, when he climbed down, he blushed and when looked a me with want in hs eyes.

Sanji looked around to see if anyone was looking his way 'thank I'd no one is or zoo would get super mad'

Nami was standing at the bow of the ship by where luffy sat. But at the ast second she saw zoro head into the mens quarters thn a few seconds after sanji went in after him.

'i wonder?...what?..oh, there probably in an argument, but just I case I should keep an eye out for any suspicious things' nami turned back to the head of the ship and looked to the clouds.

Zoro was starring at the door then sanji came in, the one zoro had been yearning for. sanji looked up and saw zoro starring at him from across the room.

Sanji walked to zoro, who was now sitting on his bed with his legs spread. Sanji stood in front of him, sluggishly stepping forward a little bit a a time. Then when he was close enough zoro but both his arm around his waste then brought sanji down on top of him.


	5. Part-five

**Part - five**

* * *

Zoro was laying underneath sanji gazing into his eyes, smiling. Zoro reached his hands down to sanji's pants and unbuttoned them.

Sanji blushed, he whispered "hey mosshead what are you doing?" zoro looked up, zoro was curious why, why?

"what do you mean sanji, I'm taking your pants off." zoro couldn't figure out sanji. Sanji looked depressed.

Sanji stood up "if I'm to give myself to you... You have to give nami up" zoro gulped down the lump in his throught.

Zoro pushed himself up on his elbows, he starred into sanji's eyes 'is he serious?!' zoro jumped up and pounced. He jumped onto sanji and kissed him. Sanji tried to pull away but they both ended on the floor.

Zoro broke the kiss. "how dare make me choose. But you do know I _love _you." zoro kissed sanji's cheek and smiled, that turned into a chuckle. 'I'll make him wonder a while longer,,,,,, but I must decide anyway'

Sanji slightly smiled then pushed past zoro and staggered to the door. Sanji looked back to zoro as he opened the door.

Sanji had left zoro by him self. 'how am I to choose,...I know it'll be hard to except but I do love sanji but nami, my sweet nami'

Sanji was walking to the kitchen, "hey! Sanji guess what were having for dinner!" luffy's voice called out to him. Sanji took out a cigerate and pushed it in hi mouth, only 2/7th of the way in though.

Luffy held two small fish up.

Sanji said, "great! Bring it" sanji walked to the kitchen, and a cheerful luffy followinghim. Sanji grabbed the fish and put It on a bucket of ice.

The coarse, sanji had made for lunch still st on the stove. "wow sanji when is lunch?!" sanji, "in a little while" sanji turned to tnd to the food.

Sanji was looking for a knife, 'damn, where is that thing?' sanji heard a clang, 'what was that?' he looked down. 'holy shit!' he's belt buckle and button to I pants were still unbuckled.

Sanji scrambled to buckle and button them. 'agh, did luffy notice? Possibly not, he can't think straight when he's hungry' sanji was relieved.

He finished up the food and was now ready to be eaten.

Zoro sat on is bed, he was thinking for the longest time. 'what do I do?... I could pick sanji but would everyone laugh? Or should I stay with nami, but I'll hurt sanji. Nami doesn't seem to care about us, at times or would she be hurt if I was with sanji?'


End file.
